the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 50
Leg Post 50 is an exposition post that tells the tale of ancient deities of the Multiverse down to certain events of the Greek Gods. At the beginning of the Multiverse the Old Ones watched the appearance of the Primordial Deities from Chaos and how they became the fabric of the Multiverse itself and created their own offspring - the titans who came to govern the Narrative. The titans created their own offspring, the many gods of the Multiverse. Buts Uranus didn't like the titans as they disturbed his essence. Promoted by Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, defeated his father, which fractured the Realms making some inaccessible to the titans and others malleable to them. But in turn a prophecy arose that Kronos would, likewise, be defeated by his offspring. So he ate them and trapped them within himself in a Narrative Loop. One of them, Zeus, was saved by his mother, Rhea, and hidden on the planet Earth. When he was visited by the Twelve God-Monarchs he aided them with knowledge on how to imprison the titans and free his siblings from Kronos, thereby leading to the prophecy coming to pass in which he caused his father's downfall. Many gods became followers of the God-Monarchs as their saviours. On Earth Zeus married Metis, daughter to Oceanus, and she became pregnant. Like his father and grandfather a prophecy predicted that Zeus would be defeated by his children with Metis. So he defeated his wife and trapped her within his own mind. There, however, she worked on armour for their unborn child. Zeus remarried, to Hera, and bore children. He asked his son, Hephaestus to create a hammer to split his head open to stop the hammering of Metis. From the crack in his skull emerged Athena, fully armoured. She was welcomed by her father despite the prophecy, much to the chagrin of Hera. Athena sought to prove herself and even challenged her uncle Poseidon for patronage of the greatest city on Earth of the time and won, founding Athens. Post In a time before time there were titans that haunted the Multiverse. Beyond comprehension, these creatures have become immortalised as deities by some cultures - often misremembered and misunderstood. Their true existence became mythology and then even the myths faded after they became prisoners - imprisoned at the centres of galaxies throughout the NeSiverse by the Twelve God-Monarchs. Yet they were not the first. Existing within Chaos, that substance or entity from which everything would come to exist, were the Old Ones that were little more than concepts. But from Chaos came the Primordial Deities, which the Old Ones observed as the creatures became the very fabric of the Multiverse itself, their essences interwoven into physics and metaphysics. The primordial deity Nyx became the darkness that shrouded the entire Multiverse in its black cloak. Her sister, Hemera, became the light that breaks the darkness through starlight and netherlight. Erebus became gravity, forces, spacetime, magnetism and all of the physics that binds the various universes together into coherence. Uranus became the barriers between universes, the astral plane, the realms of reality and dimensions that all existed in-and-out of the other deities. Eros became love and emotions that would instil themselves upon the sentient creatures that would eventually come to live in the Multiverse, guiding their lives and creativity. Gaia became the worlds and the origins of life - the first cells and bacterias that would begin to evolve into complex organisms. And last, but not least, Tartarus became the prison - the gaoler - of Chaos, the force or being from which everything sprang and yet also threatens to destroy, and Entropy, the decay that Chaos includes. The titans roamed within existence - within the primordial deities - creating and engineering. They, like their parents, chose to create their own offspring to continue their legacy. They created deities throughout the Multiverse. Many worlds would become home to these gods and they, in turn, often created their own children - lesser species, usually fabricated from the essence of Gaia. These beings, limited to the physical world by physics, the essence of Erebus, would come to worship those that created them. But the deities were imperfect beings and their own offspring even more so. The titans were the creations of Uranus and Gaia, beings of creativity who were capable of constructing the tools of the Narrative. They creates Stories, Characters, Plot, Tropes. While the essence of Gaia thrived under the titans' creations, the order, structure and reality railed against them. The essence of Uranus strove to contain these creations, these Stories and Characters, as separate from Reality and the Realms from which the titans could draw upon. Kronos, the bravest of the titans, fought against the essence of his father, willed on by Gaia, and metaphorically slew Uranus. With Uranus fractured, the Realms became distinctly separate but some were more accessible to the titans than others. The top realms - the 0th Realm, where there is Nothing, the 1st Realm, where Real Life exists, and the 2nd Realm, the Writers' Realm, were all firmly sealed from the titans and could not be used to weave their creations. The Writers' Realm, being the closest to the other Realms, had the weakest barriers - where Uranus was weakest - so that those that existed within that Realm would be able to influence the Realms beyond, just as the titans had. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as Zeus. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Zeus, and many of the freed deities, became gods on Earth of various cultures. Zeus was joined by his siblings on Mount Olympus and he came to share power with his two brothers - Hades and Poseidon. Hades created the concept of afterlife on Earth, where the souls of the living beings would retire upon the deaths of their physical forms. When Memnoch claimed Tartarus, he attempted to claim Earth's afterlife too, but the protections installed by the Ancient One meant that the afterlife of Earth could be used by the various deities of Earth alone. Zeus married another deity, who had been the daughter of Oceanus and not Kronos - therefore never swallowed. She, Metis, was already a god of the Naacal people who existed long before the humanity of Zeus. She was one child of three thousand siblings that were scattered across the Multiverse and were all deities of ocean-bound peoples. When she became pregnant, however, Zeus was struck by a prophecy - he would be overthrown by child born of Metis. Harkening to the overthrown of Uranus and the overthrow of Kronos, Zeus was, like his forebears, determined to defy this destiny. While still wielding Harpē, the sword and symbol of betrayal, he battled against his beloved wife. He was able to defeat her, but rather than slay her he consumed her essence into his own mind. There she continued to exist, deep within his thoughts. But she was not done. Even while Zeus had remarried, to his sister Hera, Metis worked within Zeus' mind to create armour and weapons for their unborn child. The incessant pounding and hammering drove Zeus almost to the point of insanity. He sought his son, by Hera, Hephaestus - the god of blacksmithing. Hephaestus was to create a hammer and with that hammer he would hammer open the head of Zeus. Hephaestus was horrified, but eager to work on such a complex and unusual item. With that weapon in hand, Hephaestus cracked his father's skull open. From within emerged the child of Metis and Zeus, grown and fully armoured. The powerful, spirited, wise and brave Athena was born. Despite the prophecy, Zeus was excited to meet this new daughter and welcomed her to Mount Olympus. Hera was forever jealous of her husband's infidelity, taking spite with his lovers and their illicit children. Though Athena was born under fair terms of marriage, she was not spared the ire of Hera and she, in turn, developed a disdain for the children of Hera and Zeus, her half-siblings, including the arrogant Ares. So was so determined to prove herself, she even challenged her uncle Poseidon to become the patron of the greatest city in the world - at the time in Greece - and won. Athens became the centre of civilisation and she cultivated it into a city of wisdom, creativity and strength. Yet there still remains the prophecy, that has yet to come to pass - the overthrow of Zeus himself. Notes Britt's Commentary "When I originally started to form this post, I was considering some backstory for a few minor referenced Characters of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia. I had used in Space Camelot - in particular the sword HarpēHarpe article, Wikipedia.. But I realised I would have to explain a lot of backstory to delve into the origins of the sword and it was from that notion that I researched various aspects of Greek Mythology and came up with ways to incorporate and reinvent it into NeS lore. As I had already reimagined the titansTitan (mythology) article, Wikipedia. as Narrative deities, I knew that the Primordial DeitiesGreek Primordial Deities article, Wikipedia. couldn't just be gods but had to also be something less substantial and thus that became physics and aspects of the universe itself. I also forgot, entirely, the origin story for the Multiverse that was created by Al Ciao the Writer involving the titans and also the Old Ones, so I had to briefly shoehorn the Old Ones into the beginning of the post. There were a lot of minor points of plot from throughout old posts I was able to build upon, such as the defeat of the titans by the 12 God-Monarchs and the reasons for gods to follow them. The second major arc for the sword Harpē would have to be written in a subsequent post." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post